Fear my Furi
by Damian-Alpha
Summary: Naota and Mamimi have been staying together for all five years since Haruko left. Now she's back. Will they hold together, or will Haruko's antics pull them apart? Naota x Mamimi (Plz R&R) Chapter Three is up now, and there's some interesting verbage!
1. Shatter

I'm kinda new at this, but Read and Review anyway.

Big thanks to every FLCL fan out there.

None of these characters are my property (as much as I would wish otherwise.)

BEGIN...

_Swish...swish...thunk..._

His fingers shook, but the ball flew, far and straight.

Naota Nandaba set his dented, dirty, but sturdy aluminum bat across the crook of his shoulder and marveled at the ball's path as it sailed over the bridge, through the braces, and down, down into the waters of the river.

It felt good to be able to do that.

A low whistle ushered from behind him. "That was pretty good Takkun. Catch."

He turned, hand out-raised, and snatched the soda can that Mamimi tossed him. Using his teeth he caught the tab and snapped it open. His lips puckered as the sour fluid poured over his lips. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting addicted to the taste.

He squatted down and sat in place, the can dangling from his fingertips as he set the bat on the ground in front of him. Mamimi knelt down behind him and draped herself over his shoulders. He reached up and held her hand.

"You're getting really good at this. Tasku never managed that shot."

Naota took a sip from his can and brushed her hair off of his forehead. "I lost the ball, Mamimi."

"You can always get a rock to hit. I hear it's good practice."

Naota sighed. He stood, picking up a stone and his bat as Mamimi stood to stay attached to him. In his mind he imagined the bat was a big, red guitar. The rock went up into the air, and his arms cocked back the bat. For a moment, he saw a yellow blur...

'I'm gonna send that rock into orbit.'

"HEY, NAOT--"

KRRRRAAAABIINK!!!

The rock soared off at a speed high enough to generate a sonic boom. The air rippled as it accelerated, red hot towards a lone figure standing on the bridge. Naota and Mamimi saw a thick mop of pink hair protruding from under a helmet before the stone slammed full force into that very face.

The figure backflipped, spinning wildly in the air without direction as articles of clothing flew off from the force of the blow. It slowly rotated back, falling constantly before splashing into the river.

Naota Nandaba and Mamimi Samejima stared, jaws agape.

Mamimi swallowed. "W-w-was that..."

Naota nodded. "I think it was.

She's back."

END

What do you think? More to come soon.


	2. Breaking Me Fast

Hi again, folks. I've got more of the story now. I 'm in serious need of reviews, so anything you say would help.

Please note: the names and places associated with this story are not mine, I claim no copyrights to them.

By the way, I was watching the baseball episode before I wrote this, so there are some definite allusions.

BEGIN

A soft moan issued from the wall. Naota let the last chord fade off into silence, and then set down his guitar.

The guitar was an acoustic Ibanez that his brother had sent him two years ago as a birthday present. After Naota had gotten over being upset with his brother for still refusing to return home, he attacked the guitar with a burning fury.

It actually sounded pretty good.

Naota walked down the hall. The smell of frying eggs flowed up through the floor. He winced, and pushed back the memory that the smell brought up.

He opened a door into a neighboring room. Inside were an old bunk bed, a plain bookcase with a few pieces of school literature, and Haruko, bundled up in a twisted bed sheet with an ice pack on her head.

Naota leaned against the doorframe, trying to look nonchalant. Inside, however, he was quivering with anticipation.

"Good morning, Haruko. That icepack helping at all?"

Haruko rolled over to face him. Both her eyes were bruised and scratches framed her eyebrows with a sunburst of welts. A thin strand of drool curled from the corner of her mouth.

Naota tsked. "Guess that answers my question."

The line of drool disappeared under a swipe of her tongue. She swallowed, sat up, and stared blankly into space. "Was that entirely necessary to bean me? As I recall, I was the one who dished it out."

An eyebrow twitched slightly within Naota's forehead.

"Some things are...different."

Haruko's eyebrows arched dangerously. "Like Sameji?"

Naota blushed profusely, and quickly changed subject. "So are you coming to eat or what? Eggs are cooking downstairs."

Her face brightened significantly. "Is there any curry?"

He smirked. "No, but Mamimi flames them with a little bit of it, if you know what I mean." Her eyes narrowed momentarily, but she smiled nonetheless. "Okay." She stood up and left the blanket, wiping her face on her sleeve as she stomped downstairs.

Naota sighed, slumping against the wall. For some reason, the conversation had taken a bit out of him. He glanced down at his hands, pressed them against his thighs and stood up.

"-ing little-" "Why I otta-" "I'll kill you!" "Fear my fury, you stupid brat!"

Naota stumbled downstairs. Eri and Haruko lay on the floor, pounding each other with their fists and screaming expletives at one another. A short distance away, Mamimi sat huddle up on floor with her back to the wall, shaking uncontrollably as she wiped egg yolk out of her hair with a damp, flower-printed rag.

Blinking a few times, he stepped over the two flailing bodies and held out his hand to Mamimi. She looked up at him with dripping eyes.

"Takkun..."

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Mamimi smiled and tentatively took his hand. They both walked past the fighting pair and went upstairs.

...

Haruko stood up, shaking an unconscious Ninamori furiously. "Mua hahaha haa! I am victorious!!! Hmm? Hey...w-where did everybody go!?"

The sudden flush and whine of a shower turning on snapped her attention to the stairway. Her mouth burst into a wide grin. "Well, well, little Ta-kun. Hide and seek, is it?"

She dashed up the stairs, Eri flapping in her grip like a banner in the wind. She reached the bathroom and kicked open the door.

Steam erupted from the open doorway like a blast of gunpowder, roaring through the hall and making Haruko's arms flap limply.

She pulled up the limp Ninamori and held her before her like a shield. Slowly she crept into the steam, and pulled out a jet-black V-shaped guitar from behind her back.

"Naota has been a baaaad boy!"

From within the steam, a voice emanated. "Haruko? WHAT ARE YOU—GET OUT!!!"

She grinned and took aim. "Prepare to receive, HERE I COME AND GET IT!!!"

With a loud bang she swings the guitar, landing a hit on something solid. A loud thump reverberates through the ground as two bodies slump to the ground.

Haruko drops Ninamori beneath the steam and opens a window. The thick fog-like cloud clears, and the scene becomes visible.

Ninamori lays flopped out on the floor like a rag doll. In the corner, an unconscious Naota holds an equally unconscious (if slightly less clothed) Mamimi. There is a large goose-egg on the side of Naota's head, but the only mark from a guitar is a slight v-notch on Mamimi's temple.

Haruko stared at this for a moment.

"Oops."

She looked back and forth between the three collapsed forms, and sighed. Shrugging, she shucked her nightgown, stepped over the bodies, and took a long relaxing shower.

"Guess I'll have to aim better next time. Sameji shouldn't have to go through what's ahead of her."

...

Mamimi moaned, and rolled tighter into Naota. On the point where the guitar had hit her, a small, finger-like protrusion formed...

END

Well, one more chapter down. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions for Chapter Three!


	3. Crushing Revelation

Hello everyone. It's me again. Coming back at you with another round.

By the way, a big thanks to Ivysumi Nagao for reviewing me (I am still small time, so it really means a lot! Cries joyfully

Anyhoo, you know the shpiel. Let's get to the story!

BEGIN

_Throb...throb..._

Naota's head pulsed, a dull ringing slowly fading from his ears. Thoughts flowed through his head, of baseball, of birthdays, of knives, of Mamimi, of Haruko, of...

"Haruko!" Naota sat up sharply.

And wished he hadn't. Every pain and pressure came back a thousand fold, driving needles into his brain. He collapsed, falling back into a bed he couldn't remember climbing into, looking up at the ceiling.

He moaned halfheartedly. "It's a curse. It's gotta be. My father harassed some witch and she put a curse on his son. Only explanat—OOOPH!!"

Ordinarily he wouldn't throw a random 'OOOPH!!' into a sentence. That is because ordinarily one isn't dive-bombed by a mass of flesh, pink hair, and saliva.

"GOODMORNINGSLEEPYHEADRISEANDSHINEUPANDATEMCOMEONTA-KUNYAGONNABELATEGETUPGETUPGETUPLET'SGOGOGOGOGOOOO!!!!"

Naota moaned, and tried to roll over.

Tried being the operative word, because the moment he did Haruko picked him up by the scruff of his neck and the seat of his pants and defenestrated him.

Mamimi walked into the room, yawning wide and rubbing a small bump on the side of her head. She looked up and her eyes met with Haruko's.

Haruko was the first to speak. Meanwhile, Naota's fading scream could be faintly heard in the background.

"Well, well, Samejima Mamimi. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She looked back over her shoulder out the window. Silence filled the small room.

Mamimi's eyes filled with tears. "Har...u...Have you any idea what you did? How much you hurt him?" Her fist's clenched and fire filled her eyes. "How could you?"

Haruko laughed and shrugged. "Guess I'm just that kind of sick and twisted person who would come back after half a decade just to toss a kid."

Mamimi's eyes died down. A small smile slipped out under the hair that fell over her face. "Haruko?"

The strange, alien woman merely sighed and stretched. "Yes, Sameji?"

"He doesn't love you anymore."

Haruko's eyes burst open momentarily, just long enough for Mamimi to see the rush of honest emotion within them. Then she dropped her arms and slumped in a corner next to Naota's acoustic guitar. "That's a good guess, Mamimi, but I came back for a different reason."

The use of her name surprised her momentarily, but Mamimi quickly recovered. The fire came back as a soft flicker. "So why did you? To torture him more? Ruin the rest of his life like before?"

Haruko burst out laughing. "You really don't get it do you? Naota is destined. His NO channel may be messed up from overuse or misuse or even underuse, but even if all I can get from it is one thing, that's all I need."

Stumbling footsteps echoed from down the stairs and then the hall way.

Mamimi just shook her head and walked to the door. "Use him and throw him away. It seems to be a general strategy you have when dealing with people." Haruko's eyes widened slightly as Mamimi tilted her head and pointed the bump forming on her temple.

"Even me."

Naota slid open the door, his clothes in disarray, his hair filled with grass and twigs, and bruises across his face. "DAMNIT, HARUKO, WHY DID YO HAVE TO DO THAT?"

At that moment, Eri Ninamori walked up to the room. "Is everything okay in there?"

More laughter poured out of the room. "Ha ha haha, hehe, hahehaahahahahaha!"

Eri's eyes narrowed. "_She_'s still here?"

Haruko stopped laughing and looked up. "Hey, Naota, what's Eri doing staying in your house? You taking a concubine as well as a wife?"

Naota frowned and turned away. "Let's go you guys. We need to get ready."

Both Eri and Mamimi nodded. Behind them, Haruko wailed in confusion. "Huh? Hey, where are you guys going? HEY! What do you have to get ready for?"

...

Inside Mamimi, emotions roiled and battled. Her inner flame sought outlet. She had to let it out, or she would overflow.

_Like before...when Tasuku..._

She cleared her thoughts and leaned against Naota. His arm wrapped around her waist as they walked out of the door and into the morning fog hovering over Malbase.

Eri, meanwhile, turned down a side road. Mamimi glance back at her just as Eri looked back at them. A moment of contact, and Eri dashed off.

Silently, Mamimi mouthed a 'thank you' to her before turning back to Naota. His warm presence filled her with a simple joy.

"We better move it. If we don't we'll be late for your art show. Come on!"

END

Well, that's it for chapter three. Stay tuned for chapter four where I explain Eri Ninamori's reason for living with M&N (hm, reminds me of candy!)

Oh, and just so you aren't disturbed completely by this story...

(Defenestration as described in the only dictionary I could find that had the word in it: The act or acts of throwing people and/or objects out a window more than or at two floors up.)

Thank you all very much!

_Leo Sunders_


End file.
